Cinderella
by Falconflight
Summary: A next-gen version of Cinderella where Teddy is the prince, Dom is Cinderella and Vic is the evil stepsister.


_**I've had the idea for this for a long time. I began it on my dad's computer, but I kind of forgot about it, so I've had alot of time to reflect on my view of VicXTeddy and DomXTeddy. I realized I liked DomXTeddy better. So, here's my first DominiqueXTeddy fanfic.**_

**

* * *

****Cinderella**

**Dom's POV**

I sat in the girl's dormitory in the Gryffindor common room helping Victoire. She had convinced Professor McGonagall to let the sixth and seventh years have an end of term dance. I was pretty sure it was just a scheme to dance with Teddy, but that was probably the part that bothered me.

Why does she need help? I wondered as I snipped a thread on her dress with the end of my wand. She doesn't need help to be absolutely stunning. No wonder Teddy likes her and not me. I was indeed jealous of my sister. I loved Teddy, and she had him in the palm of her hand. It made her happy, though, and I couldn't dream of hurting my sister.

Vic stood up and twirled. She had her curly strawberry blonde hair up into a ponytail, applied blue eye shadow that made her shinning blue eyes stand out even more, she was wearing a sleeveless silver dress with a sparkly top and a big, poufy, Cinderella-like skirt, and, since it was a mask party, she had a sparkly silver butterfly mask. She looked very shiny, like a star on top of a Christmas tree. She looked very Vic-ish.

"What do you think?" Vic asked as she flounced around.

"Beautiful," I answer, replying through my own tears.

I was not only jealous of her getting Teddy, but of her amazing looks. Vic and Louis got the veela, mom looks. I got the scarred by a werewolf, dead ugly looks. While they had shinning golden blonde hair, my hair looked black in the dark and golden in very bright lights. But it was dirty blonde. Ugly, brownish dirty blonde worn in two thick pigtails that gives me the look of a little girl. They had shinning blue eyes while I had brown ones. They were roses, and I was a blade of grass.

But Vic never noticed. She never notices anything. She only cares about herself. Her eyes lit up when I complimented her, and she twirled down the stairs. I sighed and followed her. I always felt like her shadows, her echo. I wanted to be like her so badly, but I was never her. I couldn't be her. I was Dom. It was against the laws for me to be pretty.

Vic left to her party, and I collapsed in a seat by the fire and started crying. I wanted to be the one going down the stairs to Teddy, who would be waiting to escort me to the party. I wanted to be the one who got to dance with Teddy. I wanted to be beautiful.

"You okay?"

I looked up. It was Louis. He wasn't the nicest boy around, (in fact most girls call him the heartbreaker because he gets girls to fall in love with him [1/8 veela and beautiful], and then he breaks their hearts) but we were closer than Roxanne and Fred.

"No," I muttered. "Vic's gone to her dance with Teddy."

"Ah." Louis sat down next to me. "You know… it's a mask party. I can make you look like a sixth year."

"How?" I asked. "I'm short."

"High heels," Louis answered. "A girl can always get taller."

I smiled and hugged him. He hugged me too, but only for a few seconds. He stood up all officially, and waved his wand in various flurries.

"I borrowed a book that talked about clothing magic," Louis explained as various cycles of dresses flashed by at unimaginable speeds. "I think I've got the spells right. What color dress do you want?"

I pondered it for a moment. "Red."

Louis nodded, and stopped at a red strapless dress with a knee-high skirt. He threw it at me. A series of shoes took its place. Louis found a pair of striking golden high heels, and then he handed me a golden feathery mask.

"Go try them on," he told me.

I smiled and nodded eagerly. I flew up to the girls' dormitory, and when I came down, Louis produced a mirror. I didn't recognize the beautiful creature that was staring back at me. I hugged Louis tightly and pranced down to the Great Hall.

**Teddy's POV**

As soon as the music began to play, Vic swept me off my feet. Usually it's the guys who do the sweeping, but Vic was practically dragging me around. I knew it was her instantly because of all of the other boys were looking at her. Of course, that was mostly due to the whole 1/8 veela thing. She managed to snag every guy's eyes, except mine.

Suddenly, another girl came into the Great Hall. Her beauty was absolutely stunning. She wasn't wearing makeup, but she was gorgeous. I let go of Vic's hand, and walked up to her. I asked her if we could dance, and she nodded politely.

I wasn't wearing a mask, as there was no point. My hair still flickered between colors, and it was turquoise just like it always was. However, I couldn't guess who I was dancing with. I only knew that she couldn't be half as shallow as Vic, so that was an improvement.

There was a ring as the clock struck twelve. Vic's friend, Nickie, stood at the top of the stage, and announced that it was time to reveal their masks. I waited impatiently for my partner to. However, her eyes widened in fear, and she ran off.

She tripped over her high heels and skidded to the floor. "Damn!"

I recognized that voice. "Dom?"

She looked over her shoulder at me fearfully. She scrambled to her feet, kicked off her high heels, and fled from the Great Hall.

**Dom's POV**

I was so embarrassed, I ran straight to the common room without stopping. When I did, I burst into tears. Now Teddy knew that he was dancing with me and that only decreased our chances of ever being together. Vic was going to start dancing with him, and he would forget about me.

Louis raised his head expectantly. "How'd it go?"

I shot him the evil eye. "What do you think?"

"Bad," Louis guessed.

I nodded, sobbing into a pillow. Louis sat down beside me and gave me a hug. I don't know how much time passed. I think I fell asleep; I woke up and Louis was gone.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes wearily. The events of the day flashed by my eyes in a second. I felt my face get hot and tears well up in my eyes again.

"Something wrong?"

I looked up and hid my face quickly. It was Teddy.

"Nothing," I lied quickly.

"Obviously something's wrong," he argued. "You've been crying ever since I got back from the dance with Vic."

I almost nearly blushed.

"I was dancing with some mysterious girl," Teddy continued. "She ran away when it was time to take off the masks. I almost thought she was you, actually. There's no way to tell, though. She left her high heels, though."

I looked up at Teddy, feeling my cheeks get hot. "Well, she's a lucky girl if she got to dance with you."

"I'm not much of a lucky guy, though," Teddy replied. "I have no idea who she is, and I really want to."

"Go around asking every girl you see if they can fit their foot inside the shoe?" I suggested.

I had meant it jokingly, but Teddy got down like he was proposing. He held up the golden high heel for my foot. He took my foot in his gentle hands and slipped my foot into the golden high heel. It slid right into place.

"Perfect fit, isn't it?"


End file.
